Te necesito a mi lado
by Ai Blake Lawrence
Summary: y si Ayase por fin se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos pero... al mismo tiempo recordara el pasado... seria Kanou capaz de cumplir su promesa...
1. Reconociendo sentimientos

**Te necesito a mi lado**

Cap. 1 Reconociendo sentimientos

1…..2… 3 o tal vez 4 meses habían pasado, ya no lo recordaba, solo sabia que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estaba con ese hombre _(….. "las manos de este hombre que todo lo rompen"…..) _ Hace tiempo que Kanou le había dado a entender que se habían encontrado anteriormente, el realmente no lo recordaba, y aunque en repetidas ocasiones le había pedido que le dijera el siempre le respondía lo mismo: "debes recordarlo por ti mismo, no tendría sentido si yo te lo digo…"

Aparte la última vez había dicho que si lo recordaba estarían a mano…... A que se habrá referido,… no lo comprendía muy bien;…. A pesar de todo… el ya había perdido la cuenta y no le importaba ya eso, hace unos días que se había percatado por completo, de que quería sin duda alguna a Kanou-san…

"_**no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que al final lo pierdes"**_

Tristemente el se estaba comportando muy distante con el, y aun que ya sabia la razón de ese comportamiento se negaba a creer que fue por ello ya que había sido por su culpa hace unas semanas que el había intentado tomarlo, como siempre, y el se había negado, sin embargo no había sido como siempre esta vez Ayase había logrado zafarse de su agarre y lo había golpeado para después salir corriendo de aquella habitación, desde esa vez Kanou pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con el incluso hace dos días que ni siquiera llegaba a casa a cambiarse de ropa al contrario enviaba a kuba a su casa por ella, tanto Someya como Kuba y Gion le habían dicho que no se preocupara que la razón era por que últimamente tenia mas trabajo de lo normal eso era todo, que realmente dudaban que el estuviera alejando y que mucho menos se hubiera enojado con el.

A-tal vez… tengan razón…y Kanou-san solo tiene mucho trabajo…tal vez… (Decía mientras lavaba los platos de la comida; en eso la puerta se escucho abrirse; Ayase ya resignado a la ausencia de Kanou; simplemente ignoro el sonido de la puerta; lo último que escucho fue el sonido de la puerta de la habitación, extrañado se acerco ahí toco levemente y luego entro; no había nadie más sin embargo el sonido del agua empezó a escucharse) Kanou-san…? (toco a la puerta del baño)Kanou-san eres tú? (nadie contesto) Kanou…!

K-(del otro lado de la puerta) Aya-Ayase no te preocupes, no quería molestarte… en cuanto termine me iré

A-no Kanou-san! (en casi un susurro) no quiero que te vayas… de nuevo

K-…dile a Kuba que te lleve a donde quieras…

A-…pero yo quiero ir contigo…Kanou-san… (Después de eso hubo un inmenso silencio; ayase se recostó en la cama y al poco rato se quedo dormido, mas tarde salió Kanou y lo vi dormido; toco suavemente su mejilla, se veía tan hermoso, su adorado y pequeño ángel rubio, lo cobijo con mucha dulzura y salió del departamento , mas tarde ayase despertó y se dio cuenta de que Kanou ya se había ido… otra vez lo había dejado solo "_será que Kanou-san ya no me quiere"…_ ante esos fríos pensamientos que pasaron por su cabezo las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar)…lo siento Kanou-san…. Lo siento…

A-(paso un gran rato llorando silenciosamente hasta que con un poco de esfuerzo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño con cuidado comenzó a desvestirse, abrió a la llave del baño y se metió a la bañera… en un par de minutos todo estaba lleno de vapor, sin embargo el no se había percatado de eso, tan solo miraba el agua recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía tan mal, tan triste… sumamente culpable por lo sucedido… las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo confundiéndose con el agua que caía de la regadera… sin percatarse de lo que le estaba sucediendo comenzó a faltarle el aire y su vista se hizo borrosa, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue a Kuba "derribando" la puerta del baño)… Kanou…san…


	2. Confesiones

**Te necesito a mi lado**

_A-(paso un gran rato llorando silenciosamente hasta que con un poco de esfuerzo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño con cuidado comenzó a desvestirse, abrió a la llave del baño y se metió a la bañera… en un par de minutos todo estaba lleno de vapor, sin embargo el no se había percatado de eso, tan solo miraba el agua recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía tan mal, tan triste… sumamente culpable por lo sucedido… las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo confundiéndose con el agua que caía de la regadera… sin percatarse de lo que le estaba sucediendo comenzó a faltarle el aire y su vista se hizo borrosa, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue a Kuba "derribando" la puerta del baño)… Kanou…san…_

**Cap.2 confesiones**

K-Kuba, ve a mi casa pasa por ayase y llévalo a donde el desee

Ku-está seguro de lo que está diciendo (_usualmente no deja a ayase libre ni por un segundo_)

K-si, lo estoy, haz lo que te dije

Ku-si, con su permiso ( y así un muy confundido Kuba fue directo a la casa del jefe, toco a la puerta pero nadie le abrió, sin embargo la puerta no tenia seguro así que entro sin problema; llamo a ayase pero nadie respondió, escucho el sonido de la regadera así que se dirigió a la habitación toco levemente a la puerta del baño y nadie contesto se disponía a esperar afuera cuando un fuerte golpe proveniente del baño lo hizo cambiar de idea, rápidamente trato de abrir la puerta pero esta tenia seguro así que como pudo la abrió y lo que vio le quito el aliento; todo estaba lleno de vapor pero al fondo en la bañera estaba ayase semiinconsciente con una gran herida en cierta parte de la cabeza provocada por el golpe tan fuerte al caer, lo cual hacia que toda el agua a su alrededor se volviera de un color carmesí, rápidamente lo saco de ahí y lo cubrió con una toalla, y se lo llevo muy rápido al hospital más cercano ya ahí **OBLIGO** a los doctores para que atendieran de inmediato al niño ya que él era mucho más importante que una persona** COMUN **que había sido atropellada y tenía una hemorragia cerebral y severos golpes (¬¬#) cuando logro que atendieran a ayase; tomo mucho valor y le hablo a su jefe)

K-que pasa Kuba?

Ku-yo… señor tiene que venir urgentemente al hospital de shinjuku

K-que? Pero por qué explícate?

Ku-ayase…

K-QUE? QUEE TIENE AYASE QUE LE SUCEDIÓ?'

Ku-el, se cayó en la bañera y tiene un severo golpe en la cabeza

K-en seguida voy! (Colgó)

Menos de 15 minutos pasaron para que Kanou-san ya estuviera ahí, bastante alterado y con una mueca de un gran enojo combinada con preocupación

K-que ha pasado? Que han dicho?

Ku-a mi nada, debe de ser un familiar para que te digan que es lo que sucede

K-(rápidamente se dirigió al doctor y lo encaro preguntándole con una gran fuerza y con cara de "_si no me dices, prepárate a morir"_) como está el paciente yukiya ayase?

D-(trago fuerte) lo-lo lamento pero esa información solo puedo dársela a familiares

K-YO SOY EL TUTOR DE AYASE (lo dijo de una manera tan fuerte que el doctor no tuvo ni la menor intención de cuestionarlo)

D-bueno—en ese caso la condición del joven Yukiya se ha estabilizado, el golpe que sufrió no fue tan fuerte, sin embargo en estos días es probable que tenga dolores de cabeza muy fuertes o migrañas provocadas por el ruido también es probable que olvide algunas cosas, no lo presione por favor

K-puedo pasar a verlo?

D-claro, la tercera puerta a la derecha

K-(fue toco y al no escuchar nada entro y encontró a ayase mirando por la ventana tranquilamente; fue hasta que se percato de la presencia que lo veía que el volteo y sonrió)

A-Kanou-san

K-(no pudo contenerse y fue rápidamente para abrazarlo dulcemente par no lastimarlo)ayase! Que bueno que estas bien…

A- no…no fue nada grave…

K-pero deberías de tener mas cuidado!

A-Kanou-san quería preguntarte algo

K-que sucede? (Sentándose a su lado)

A-es que yo….(suena el celular de Kanou y sale a contestar)

K-espera un poco Ayase (sale de la habitación)

En ese mismo momento entro una muy exaltada Kaoruko a la habitación de ayase asustándolo un poco por la forma de su entrada.

S-ayase! Cariño como estas, mira que descuidado de tu parte! Pero que golpe tan fuerte tuviste! Debes de tener mas cuidado mira que si kuba no hubiera llegado… no se que hubiera pasado…. (Lo nota algo cabizbajo) que tienes pequeño? (Salió su sexto sentido) todavía no has hablado con Kanou, verdad mi niño?

A-no… tal vez… debería resignarme (tapando sus hermosos ojos con su flequillo)

S-a no, eso si que no! Tú tienes que arreglar las cosas, no te quiero ver a si, Ayase, tan decaído… (Levantándole la cara)

A-Kaoruko-san… es que… yo quiero a Kanou-san

S-si, eso ya lo se

A-no, Kaoruko-san es que yo… yo amo a Kanou-san!

S-(en shock) aya—se,… amm, yo…. No se que decirte…. Esto es tan… inesperado; pero… ahora con mas razón tienes que arreglar las cosas con el…

A-pero cuando, si nunca tiene tiempo para mi (con una tristeza inmensa en su rostro)

S-mmmm ya ingeniare algo pero tú hablaras con ese yakuza, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare (sonriéndole plenamente)

A-gracias Kaoruko-san

K-(entra muy precipitadamente) ayase! Que haces tu aquí? Olvídalo no tengo tiempo para eso; lo lamento ayase tengo que irme lo mas rápido posible a la oficina; tu! Travesti te vas a quedar aquí cierto? Bien te lo encargo; nos vemos ayase (y así como entro se fue)

A-Kanou-san…(tan solo se dedica haber por donde se fueron una mirada muy triste)lo vez… el ya nunca tiene tiempo para mi… ya no me quiere (cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de aquel dulce niño siendo detenidas por la única persona presente allí)

S-ya te lo dije o no? Que no es por algo como eso, viste lo alterado que estaba; lo mas seguro es que se le haya presentado un problema no crees?

A-Kaoruko-san, cuando salga de aquí, me puedes acompañar a casa… ya no quiero estar solo

S-claro pequeño, lo que me pidas; de echo que te parece si voy a preguntarle al doctor cuando te dará de alta?

A-uhm esta bien (Someya salió de la habitación y al poco rato volvió con la ropa del pequeño y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro)

S-me dijo que ya nos podemos ir, tal parece que Kanou firmo todos los requerimientos necesarios, así que solo vístete y ya! (el pequeño asintió la cabeza, mientras Someya esperaba afuera, al poco rato salió ayase) y, adonde quieres ir?

A-primero quisiera….quiero ir a ver a Kanou-san

S-bien, pero tal parece que ese yakuza dejo a sus sirvientes a tu espera, será mejor despistarlos e irnos por la puerta de atrás

A-esta bien Kaoruko-san

Someya y ayase salieron ocultándose por la puerta de atrás del hospital, un auto esperaba afuera a Someya así que ahí se fueron hasta la empresa de Kanou-san, la okama entro como si fuera su casa ignorando todo y a todas las personas que ahí se encontraban, ayase tan solo se dedicaba a seguirla, pronto llegaron a su oficina y haciendo caso omiso a TODO entro seguido de ayase a la oficina de ese yakuza

S-Kanou!

K-TU! Que rayos haces aquí y…ayase…que hacen aquí?

S-ese no es el tono adecuado para hablarle a una dama que acaso estas muy ocupado? (en ese momento se percato de la persona que se hallaba sentada en una de las sillas tras un Kanou muy enojado)

Ayase quien se preocupo por escuchar los gritos del yakuza se quedo sin palabra alguna al ver a aquella persona y es que esta era muy hermosa; asi es, la persona que estaba con Kanou era una hermosa mujer de no mas de 22 años tenia un cabello dorado bastante largo lacio y portaba unos hermosos ojos color miel, llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser un vestido azul cielo de tirantes y muy pegado lo que hacia notar que tenia un buen cuerpo; esta lo miraba no con confusión ni nada que se supone debería de ser natural, sino con un gran odio y frialdad; el pequeño quedo totalmente conmocionado al sentir aquella mirada sobre de si; empezando a sentir un pequeño dolor en su pecho

S-(mirando con indiferencia a aquella mujer) así que "esta" era el asunto tan importante por el que dejaste abandonado a este lindo niño, no me lo esperaba de ti

K-en primero no le vuelvas a faltar al respeto; que tu no tienes ningún derecho y en segundo no lo deje abandonado kuba estaba ahí esperando por el

S-si; así es; estaba kuba… y también estaba yo… pero tú no…será mejor que nos vayamos ayase… creo que interrumpimos algo muy importante (seria y algo enojada)

X-antes de que se marchen, me gustaría que perdonen mi falta de educación mi nombre es Sara Baker, un gusto conocerlos (dijo extendiendo su mano hacia esos dos; Someya tan solo se dedico a observarla con la misma mirada pero ayase retrocedió un par de pasos esta mujer no le daba buena espina y esa mirada de antes le había dejado con miedo) que sucede pequeño? (dijo con un tono muy frívolo e hipócrita disfrazado de dulzura y amabilidad)

S-(al notar el estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño tan solo se dio a la tarea quitar de un golpe aquella mano y decir cortantemente) no necesitamos una presentación tan absurda como esa; sigan con lo suyo… ( y tomando la mano del pequeño salieron e aquella oficina y del edificio)realmente lo siento ayase; no debí… no debí traerte aquí

A-no…esta bien Kaoruko-san; tu no tuviste la culpa (_la culpa la he tenido yo…siempre…)_ podrías…podrías llevarme a casa?, por favor?

Someya y ayase se subieron al auto privado de ella y fueron hasta el departamento de Kanou-san; Kaoruko lo acompaño hasta le puerta de este; preguntándole al pequeño si quería de su compañía a lo cual se negó; ayase se encontraba solo en aquel gran departamento; no sabia que pensar, recordaba la apuración con la que Kanou había estado esos últimos días; inclusive le de aquella tarde en el hospital y ahora acababa de descubrir que esa cosa tan importante era esa mujer… realmente le dolía…y para acabarla Kanou la había defendido; y viendo que el no era exactamente la clase de persona que se pasa defendiendo a otros, eso le molesto aun mas; realmente no soportaba estar ahí pensando en esas cosas; completamente desesperado salió del departamento y camino sin rumbo por un gran rato hasta que comenzó a llover; cabizbajo y completamente mojado llego a la universidad, quería un lugar tranquilo donde estar y secarse un poco; entro a los baños y se quito parte de la ropa que traía solo de la parte de arriba de su cintura dejando que se secara en cierta parte de ahí, cuando noto que se había secado lo suficiente se la puso de nuevo y camino por los corredores de la escuela; ya eran las 9 de la noche tenia sueño pero no quería volver a casa, a esa soledad y tristeza, le dolía un poco la cabeza, cosa que fue aumentando y pocos minutos ya no soportaba aquel dolor, trato de caminar para llegar a la enfermería pero desgraciadamente un temblor en sus piernas provocado por la fiebre que tenia se lo impidió, sin mas fuerza con que mantenerse en pie, cayo, inconsciente en uno de los corredores de la escuela frente a la biblioteca del cual iba saliendo una persona con algunos libros que al ver tirado al rubio los tiro al suelo sin pensarlo y levanto con cuidado al pequeño con un semblante de extrema preocupación

X-que fue lo que te paso ayase… será mejor que te lleve a mi casa; necesitas descansar…

...

...

...

**N/A:** ¿quien era aquella mujer que estaba con kanou? ¿acaso seran verdad las acusaciones de someya? ¿quien era la persona que se llevo a ayase? ¿se dara cuenta kanou acerca de la desaparicion de ayase antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

eso se vera en el proximo capitulo ^^ lo unico que puedo decirles es que va a aparecer unos que otros personajes del manga asi que si no lo han leido para que le echen una hojeada y no se pierdan cuando estos personajes hagan su aparicion =D los quiero y gracias por leer este pequeño fic, espero sus reviews y que tengan un lindo dia ja ne!


	3. ¿por que?

**Cap. 3. ¿Por que? **

Un pequeño rubio se encontraba profundamente dormido hasta que los rayos del sol pegaron en su rostro haciendo que se despertara…

A-¿Dónde-donde estoy? –dijo mientras miraba de un lado a otro tratando de recordar que era lo que había pasado, sin embargo lo único que llegaba a su mente era que había llegado a la universidad, caminando por los pasillos y después nada, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo había llegado a ese lugar… un sonido parecido al de una puerta abriéndose capto su atención… unos minutos después la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba comenzó a abrirse dejando pasar a cierta persona que él conocía muy bien… -¿To-Tokigawa?-

T-no te asustes por favor, no te hare nada… cuando salía de la biblioteca te vi tirado ahí inconsciente y decidí traerte aquí, ¿te sientes bien? –dijo mientras dejaba una bandeja con un vaso de jugo y pan tostado en el buro y se sentaba al borde de la cama

A-y-yo no… gracias…-dijo temblando levemente y con algo de miedo

T-es comprensible que tengas miedo después de lo que te hice pero si tan solo… pudieras perdonarme… pero está bien, no te molestare, si necesitas algo solo avísame, estaré en la cocina, descansa el tiempo que quieras-dijo cabizbajo mientras se levantaba de la cama

A-Tokigawa-san arigato… -dijo mientras tomaba de su brazo

T-tal vez no soy la mejor persona para confiar pero… ¿podría saber que fue lo que te sucedió?-mientras volteaba a verlo para después volverse a sentar… un leve silencio inundo la habitación hasta que por fin comenzó a hablar el pequeño explicando toda la situación que había ocurrido el día anterior…-pero salir de esa manera fue muy irresponsable de tu parte, pudo haberte ocurrido algo… así que te peleaste con Kanou

A- no me peleé con el pero es que…-trataba de decir inútilmente el rubio

T-estás celoso –dijo no como una pregunta sino como una afirmación viendo detenidamente la reacción del rubio

A-…-un silencio fue la confirmación que necesitaba para esa afirmación

T-entiendo… puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, el baño esta ahí por si quieres tomar una ducha, te compre un cambio de ropa, esta en el armario; yo iré a preparar la comida –al momento que le daba una sonrisa al rubio y salía de la habitación

El rubio tan solo vio como salía de la habitación, después de un rato se levanto y fue al baño, se dio una ducha rápido y se cambio con la ropa que le había dicho Tokigawa y salió de la habitación, tal como el había dicho se encontraba preparando la comida, con cuidado se acerco a él…

T-oh, ayase, la comida ya casi esta lista, si gustas esperar en la sala –dijo con una sonrisa e indicándole donde esta la sala

A-uhm…-asintiendo levemente fue hacia donde le había indicado, prendió el televisor y se quedo ahí hasta que Tokigawa lo llamo a comer, había echo un estofado de verduras, sushi y tortilla… -

T-tal vez soy un impertinente pero… ya sabes que es lo que vas a hacer, ¿piensas regresar? Yo te dije que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras pero… tanto tu como y sabemos como es el… lo mas probable es que se ponga a buscarte y…

A-no lo hará, yo ya no le intereso… el ya no me quiere… -tapando sus ojos cristalinos con su flequillo y conteniendo los lagrimas

T-… eso no lo sabes, y la única manera de saber algo como eso es preguntándoselo ¿no crees?-acariciando suavemente los cabellos rubios del pequeño…- tengo que salir un momento, ¿te puedes quedar solo un rato?

A-si… no te preocupes por mí…

T-esta bien, no tardo – y diciendo esto levanto los platos y salió de la casa; para no aburrirse ayase comenzó a lavar los platos y acomodar las cosas en la alacena, al terminar se puso a tender la cama que había utilizado y acomodar un poco la sala y el comedor, terminando se puso a ver el televisor hasta que el sueño le gano quedándose completamente dormido en el sofá…

°°°°°°° Horas antes °°°°°°

S-¡QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO! –abriéndose paso hasta la oficina de Kanou entro precipitadamente- ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!

K-¿que rayos te sucede travesti? Sal de mi oficina en este mismo momento –sin mirar a la persona que acababa de entrar a su oficina tan solo seguía mirando sus documentos

S-no lo hare, ¡es tu culpa que ayase este perdido!-dijo finalmente con un gran enojo en su voz

K-¿a-a que te refieres? Ayase esta en el apartamento-dijo con algo de temor en su voz

S-¡no! No esta ahí, acabo de ir pero no había nadie y la puerta estaba abierta, ¡si algo le pasa será tu culpa!

K-eso no puede ser, Kuba ve al apartamento y revísalo de pies a cabeza…

Ku-si, señor-dijo antes de retirarse e ir rápidamente a donde le había dicho su jefe

S-claro... ya lo se, fue por esa mujer… es lo mas seguro…¡ maldición Kanou si Ayase comete alguna locura recaerá en tu conciencia!

K-¿locura? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Y por que debería de tener la culpa Sara?

S-… ¿Todavía no lo entiendes?... Lastimaste a Ayase... el venia ayer con la intención de hablar contigo, el piensa que ya no lo quieres y con esa mujer ahí, tan solo se lo confirmaste…

K-tsk… esto no puede estar pasando-dijo mientras azotaba las manos contra el escritorio

X-señor, la señorita Baker esta aquí

S-¿que harás ahora Kanou? ¿Quedarte aquí con esa o ir a buscar a aya-chan?

Mientras Kanou se peleaba internamente en la mejor decisión que podía tomar, cierto rubio despertaba de su cómodo sueño…

A-¿Tokigawa-san?

T-oh, lo siento ayase, no era mi intención despertarte

A-no, está bien

T-¿entonces que piensas hacer?

A-primero quiero ir a mi apartamento

T-¿quieres que te acompañe?

A-está bien, gracias

Después de tomar un par de suéteres y una sombrilla se pusieron en camino para a el apartamento del rubio, era una tarde lluviosa, bastante nublada, eso le provocaba cierta nostalgia cosa que ni el comprendía del todo, rápidamente llegaron y ayase abrió la puerta…

A-hace tiempo que no venia aquí…-viendo todo con un semblante melancólico, para después tomar su cabeza con sus manos… _"disculpe, ¿esta bien?"_ …._ "parece herido" _recuerdos al parecer sin sentido comenzaron a invadir su mente rápidamente, ¿quien era? ¿Lo conocía? El era….el era….aquella persona en sus recuerdos, aquella persona herida bajo la lluvia en la calle era….-Kanou…-san –fue lo ultimo que dijeron sus labios antes de caer inconsciente siendo atrapado por los brazos de Tokigawa

K-¿estás seguro? ¿Ya revisaste los armarios, habitaciones…? -...- está bien, ahora ve al apartamento de ayase-….-colgó-

S-bien hecho Kanou –sarcasmo- enviar a tus sirvientes a hacer el trabajo que TÚ deberías de hacer…

B-¿podría saber de que trabajo están hablando?-dijo aquella señorita sentada tranquilamente frente al escritorio del yakuza

K-tan solo ignórala por favor, solo dice cosas sin sentido, ¿en que estábamos? –haciendo un ademan con la mano para que le restara importancia a lo que decía Someya

B-me gustaría que esto fuera algo mas…privado… tengo un compromiso, volveré más al rato-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba

K-muy bien-dijo viendo como se marchaba y cerraba la puerta- largo de aquí travesti

S-me iré… tan solo espero que cuando lo encuentren no sea demasiado tarde y el en verdad te odie

K-el ya me odia, eso deberías saberlo

S-estas muy equivocado Kanou… no sabes cuantas lágrimas ha derramado ese pequeño niño estas últimas semanas…

K-explícate antes de que pierda la paciencia

S-esto no es algo que yo deba decirte, no es mi obligación, lo único que puedo decir es que lo encuentres antes de que a su frágil y herido corazón lo cure otra persona…-dijo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta

T-Ayase, ¿te encuentras bien?-sentado a la orilla de la cama

A-¿are? Si… estoy bien… -recostado en la cama y sobando un poco su cabeza

T-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Apenas entraste, te desmayaste…-decía un preocupado Tokigawa

A-es que yo… no se… fue como si… vagos recuerdos llegaran de repente-dijo algo desconcertado

T-¿y esos recuerdos eran sobre Kanou-san?

A-no estoy muy seguro… apenas recuerdo unas cosas…era un día lluvioso y yo….-trataba de decir antes de ser interrumpido por unos golpes a la puerta

T-espera un momento, voy a abrir

A-¡no!...no te vayas… por favor…-dijo con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos

T-….-tan solo asintió y se quedo sentado ahí sin decir nada, sin embargo y como ambos esperaban los golpes no cesaron y en dado momento la puerta se abrió… ambos esperaron pacientemente a ver a la persona que había entrado

A-¿kuba…-san?

Ku-¿Qué hace aquí? El jefe esta muy preocupada por usted- dijo calmado pero con un toque de reproche en sus palabras

A- y si tan preocupado esta, ¿por que no vino él a buscarme?-por primera vez se atrevió a enfrentarlo…

Ku-por que tiene mucho trabajo que atender, lo llevare a casa –dijo algo sorprendido por la reacción del rubio

A-yo no me iré a ningún lugar…

….

….

….

N/A: ^^U jeje~ por favor no me maten, se que me tarde bastante pero es que la tarea y trabajos de la escuela se me acumularon y luego tengo otros fics en proceso y todo se me junto~ pero prometo no tardarme taaaaanto como este cap. ^^ espero haya sido de su agrado y espero sus opiniones


End file.
